


Reincarnation

by NikoUwu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Elves, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoUwu/pseuds/NikoUwu
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?Elijah Blackwood belongs to my best friend!Daeris Winters belongs to me!





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this isn't a vampire diaries fanfic. I had to add a fandom tag and i chose VD bc one of the characters in this is a vampire. Anyway, enjoy!

How did everything go wrong? This wasn't how it was supposed to play out, they were supposed to be together forever and have a family. 

The vampire stared at shock in the scene in front of him, barely being able to process what was happening.

In front of Eli, stood his corrupted ex lover and his father, the metal blade that was thrust through his chest was gleaming lightly from the patch of sunlight the elf stood in. 

The male opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a blood filled cough. Attempting to make his way to his lover was in vain, the elf's legs buckled beneath him. 

Acting fast, the vampire moved and caught the other just in time. Holding the other in his arms, Eli ignored the lingering smell of blood and focused on his lover. 

"Daeris, no! Oh god, I'm so sorry." Eli sobbed, staring down at his lover's chest with panic in his eyes.  

"K-kiss it all better for me, my love. I'm not ready to die, I still have a whole life with you to live. It-" The elf was interrupted as he coughed up more blood, his vision starting to blur as he became tired, "Its not your f-fault, you didn't know this would happen." 

Shaking his head, Eli lay his forehead on the other's, tears streaming down his face and onto Daeris'.

Choking out a blood filled sob, Daeris attempted a weak smile. "Stay with me until I fall asleep." The elf whispered, his ocean blue eye softly fluttering closed as the last of his tears fell down his face. 

The grief filled male doesn't move for a while, he holds his lover's now cold hands and kisses his face softly. "Everything will be alright." is all he chokes out. 

Seeing the blade in his lover's chest and blood all over his armor, he grew full of rage. Placing his lover's body gently on the ground, he quickly arose and with bared fangs, he charged at the murderer. 

Daeris' own father. 

Roughly, Eli grabbed the male by the throat and lifted him to the vampire's face.

"I'll avenge my lover tonight and then I'll bring him back." He snarled before plunging his fangs into the former king's neck. 

The screams hurt his ears but the vampire had grown used to them over time, it wasnt long before the elf king was drained of color and had went quiet and limp. 

Retracting his fangs, Eli wiped the blood off his mouth and dropped the body to the ground with a disgusted grunt. He slammed his heel into the dead king's ribs, listening to the crunch with a satisfied smile. 

Turning around, he makes his way back to his lover's body and picks him up with care. The vampire leans his head into Daeris's neck, his lip trembling. 

"I'll love you for eternity, my sweet Daeris."


End file.
